A new kind of Apparition
by Mafe7771
Summary: I know the reason you are running scared. I met the monster inside your head. You never know the feeling of being alive. It's not enough, It never stops coming. It's not enough so take a breath... Say good-bye. Hakudoshi x Kagome (DarkFic) Rate T


_**A NEW KIND OF APPARITION **_(SongFic)

I know the reason you are running scared. I met the monster inside your head. You never know the feeling of being alive. It's not enough, It never stops coming. It's not enough so take a breath... Say good-bye.

**Couple: **_Hakudoshi x Kagome_

**A/N: **Songfic. Inspired in Sick Puppies' song "Monsters." This is purely Fan Made. I don't own any character it all belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Inuyasha's respectives owners. Don't like couple, don't read. (Relaters will be warned) 15+.

**WARNING:** Rate T: Contains despondent views of life. Demoniac stuff and spectrums. Compunctious and victimizes. _DarkFic_ WARNING. Belligerent topics etc.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Monsters**

_**Somewhere inside this closet. **_

She woke up abruptly.  
It didn't matter how many times she heard it. It didn't matter how many times it knocked her closet... It didn't matter how many times it has been shown in her brown eyes... The fear was always _paralyzing._

**Your whole life exists.**

She swallowed hard and her eyes widened with fear. Her trembling hand traveled to the night desk, blindly trying to find the lamp's switch. She finally found it. She clicked it and closed her eyes tightly, ready to find something in front. _'Light'_ She smiled nervously.

_**An evil little secret.**_

Her room seemed neat and clean, no disorders or any other disturbance. The dim light offered a little comfort though. Why did she wake up from her dream? Something was wrong... The kind of wrong you feel when you wake up from a nightmare... Maybe she was still grasped in the last seconds of a nightmare even if she was standing still and there.

_**That keeps you so nervous.**_

_'A glass of water maybe...'_ She thought to herself, her chest lowering and rising quickly, her lungs felt tight and her hands were ice. _'I don't even remember if I had a nightmare.' _Her legs moved to the edge of the bed, hesitating to make contact with the cold floor.

The freezing night's air blew loudly from the open door. It sent shivers down her spine. She embraced herself.

_**You're boarding up your windows.**_

She rarely slept in the night. Those demoniac sensations always made her jump out of bed. She always hears voices, always see _things... well someone._ She gave a step forward the window, willing to close it, willing to turn to the door and walk to the kitchen that was downstairs, to finally end up reaching her bed again to fall in the arms of morpheo, who could cuddle her in a way not even the same devil could wake her.

_**In fetal on the floor.**_

That wasn't going to happen though... At least not that night... And she knew it well.

Kagome walked slowly to her open window and placed her hands on the board; she slips it down and finally closes it. She smiled. Maybe hope was shinning this night. Now in her mind was a full glass of water, healing her dried mouth. She walked to her door and opened with a light 'click'. She stepped out and swallowed hard as she found the damned switch for light wasn't working.

_**But what you are keeping out is on the wrong side of the door.**_

_'Kay... I can handle this.' _She whispered to herself. Kagome started walking blindly using her memory to find the stairs, because strangely a light wasn't seen in this utter night. _'It has never been darker before.'_ She went downstairs and ran to the kitchen, took a glass of water, and opened the fridge. Since she couldn't find water she took the soda container and filled her glass. _'Stupid me.'_ She thought as she reminded herself, that she could turn lights on. She did and drove her glass to her mouth, when lights were on, the glass was being emptied by her thirsty mouth. She paralyzed.

A cockroach was right on the top of her glass, obligating her to make eye contact with the disgusting insect.

_**I know the reason you are running scared. **_

She screamed so loudly that a storm was considered quiet. Her hand moved with instinct and she threw the glass to the wall, noticing with shrieks that the insect flew from the glass to near her. That's when she noticed the hundred of cockroaches that walked in the dishes and her kitchen. She was petrified. Flying, running, walking... hundreds and hundreds of those disgusting insects, one walking on her shoulder and she couldn't move. Tears streamed down her face. And she feared she couldn't scream, any of those insects could see her mouth as a cave. Never in her life had she felt so fearful. Her hand felt tiny tickles which meant some of those uninvited insects were there.

_**I met the monster inside your head. **_

"Once you said you hate those tiny friends." A deep voice whispered in her ear.

A laugh... No... Not a laugh but a true growl mixed with pleasure was heard.

"You did this!?" She yelled with anger.

"Yes I did." The male's voice was getting closer. Not satisfied by being heard fully by her ears, the voice was heard in her head.

_**You never know the feeling of being alive. **_

"I'm sick of this! What do you want from me!?" She cried loudly as her whole body slipped down, not mattering anymore the insects, she made herself a ball on the floor.

"You."

"No!" She cried and lifted up her head and saw the lights started to fail.

He laughed again as her tears landed in the back of a cockroach.

"You may be sure to say that to me." A deep malefic tune and she shivered at the feeling of being bitten

_**It's not enough, It never stops coming**__**.**_

"Leave me alone!" She shrieked in fear. A disgusting odor came to her nostrils; it was mixed by the insects' original odor and a new putrid scent.

"You sure?" His voice was mixed with other voices, she swore it.

"YES! For Christ!"

Silence... Darkness...

The lights went off and she didn't hear the insect's roaming or any movement. Silence.

Quiet.

_Peace._

Like a mute. She opened her eyes. Preparing herself to behold a foul image again.

Lights went on. Everything clean, everything neat, not insects, not even the glass on the wall... _'Shit...' _She thought. Was everything an illusion of hers?

_**It's not enough so take a breath... Say good-bye.**_

"Not at all..." Face to face from second to another, two somberly purple eyes stared at her. She screamed by the impression and shut her eyes tightly. Some abnormal force made her crash with violence the wooden furniture. She whined in pain. Those Ianthine eyes filled with abhor.

She felt dizzy and her limbs went heavy, she couldn't move. Her eyes swam with fear and she couldn't focus at all. She started to lose conscience. The last she saw was a slender wan silhouette, ivory skin, ashen hair and a wan corpselike presence. She fell into a stranded slumber.

* * *

_**Your skin is crawling on you**_

Two showy brown eyes opened violently. _'What happened?' _She mumbled to herself. Suddenly, everything came back like a bolt of lightning. She gasped. Wasn't it enough that she was _'sharing' _her house with an eburnean dreary spectrum, now he was beating out the life of her eyes? Mostly with those lurid orbs of his. She shivered. Hell, he was scary it became belligerent. _'Where am I?'_ She asked to herself. She turned to see. _'SHIT.'_

_**The shadows on the ground.**_

"Funny of yours to drag me here." She mumbled, almost inaudibly. But she knew _he_ heard her well.

"Wasn't it?" He retorted. His voice was low almost a growl. "Isn't the basement the best place to sleep?" His hoots were injurious to her ears. It felt like the whole inferno was cackling. The sheer sensation was dreadful. Her eyes following the countless shadows near her useless stuff. The uncountable voices.

_**And now the room is spinning.**_

"Funny." She stated. The room became silent, the shadows stopped, and she again felt her skin tingling with fear.

"That was eerie coming from you." Again face to face, too quickly to analyze his face. She felt again a strange force dragging her from behind in darkness of the wide room. The only thing that could be heard was her high pitch scream for help.

_**Oh God, what was that sound**_

Her breathing was emerging with force and her own tears were suffocating her saturated face. She couldn't see, not hear... nor feel. _'Am I dead?'_ She thought to herself. Her eyes were wide open, trying to at least see something. _'No... I have to fight it... to be stronger.' _She stumbled but managed to recollect herself, returning to her feet, she gasped and tried to recognize where she was. _'I am still in the basement.' _She soothed herself. She walked from where she had been dragged and found the spot at where she woke up.

"How brave of you."

She ignored him. She shook in fear. Where did she read it? Where or who said it? That so famous sentence. _'Daredevils die.' _She stopped dead in her tracks as she felt the most horrifying presence at her back. She sips the courage in and turned around to find nothing... Darkness indeed.

_**The fear is paralyzing **_

"What do you want?" She trembled as she asked.

He laughed; it was a hollow and dreadful laugh that escapes the siniester's lips. "You." She heard millions of voices in her ear whispering the same word. "You." Again.

_**Trapped here inside yourself**_

"Give up on me. Don't you see that I am not even out of your head? Can't you cipher what's going on? Kagome?" The freezing voice waging in her mind.

"I don't... I-I" She stammered.

"Don't you get it?" He smirked. "Give up on me."

"Oh... you want me here forever?" His voice disrupted her soul. "How subtle of you to want so." This was getting daily. And It doesn't matter how many times would it happen... She always felt undermined by him. "Or... You want me to go with him?" The demon laughed when an image of a ripped Souta appeared in front of Kagome.

She gulped and let a silent tear emerge from her tired eyes.

_**Your will to live is dying, is dying.**_

"No..." she whispered.

"Then... let's make a deal."

_**You're dying.**_

Her weary eyes looking at the infinite.

"Get what I ask, and when I finally get what I want. You come to my solate favorite place." She left her tears fell down like abrupt rivers. "Hell." She broke down. It was her family's life or hers.

"What do you want?" She cried. _'Why me?'_ She thought to herself

"Is that a deal we have?" He taunted.

* * *

_**I know the reason you are running scared. **_

The morning just called her attention as she found daylight was already dealing. She lowered her gaze once more and kept on looking blindly at her feet.

"You only have to agree about my presence." He mumbled. She shivered. His voice always made her want to shriek.

"Agree. Talk to me and with that; the door that keeps me from you will be open and will never close again." She could imagine the twisted smirk on his lips.

"Open the door?" She mumbled.

"Be quick..." With that the voice "We have a deal."

**I met the monster inside your head. **

She prepared herself the whole day, thinking about the consequences, the suggestions he gave. He said if she played the 'Ouija' or the so called 'Minka' he could enter in her path forever. Or simply accept him in any object he would like to posses. 'Bloody Mary' was less effective, but since there was actually a spectrum in her house; it could work. Just the simply thought made her shiver. She used to be a nice girl, good grades, nice friends... No addictions or any other issue. _'Why me?' _

But it was _that_ or losing her family.

At least that was what _he_ said.

**You never know the feeling of being yourself. **

There were those voices screaming almost _'Don't do it. Don't you ever open that door..' _

**It's not enough, It never stops coming****.**

Kagome sat down in her sofa, the wind blew stronger than ever, and she could swear the sky was getting darker. The perspiration on her face rolling into thick drops.

_'Okay... I'll be fine.' _

Never in her whole life had she felt so disgusting with herself.

**it's not enough so take a breath... Say good-bye.**

She took a deep breath. He told her what to say... But...

**Say good-bye.**

She decided in secret she was going to put some conditions too... _'If he is always with me, he will have to go where I go...'_

Was a sacrifice she was paying... She knew it.

She looked at the living room where she was standing and spoke;

**You're dying now.**

"I dare you to come to my own path, and I'll worship disasters with eager, as soon as you accomplish what your vestiges desire and turn to your ground with my soul as a prize I had to pay for bringing a fiend with harassment to my dimension" Tears fell down her face. She could tell he was smirking.

**Dying now.**

"Not to mention I dare you to unfold your demons with one condition; Be my shadow, who always step my steps..." She ended.

**I know the reason you are running scared. **

'He is going to kill me, shit.' She mumbled to herself. Noticing the wind just stopped.

_'Shit' _The floor suddenly started to tremble violently.

**I met the monster inside your head. **

Her eyes widened.

**You never know the feeling of being alive. **

"Thank you..." She alerted herself, the voice she heard was deep, but this time it was the voice alone, not with all those voices she heard before.

**It's not enough, It never stops coming****.**

She heard steps coming from behind and she rapidly turned to lock eyes with some rare lilac piercing eyes. Was the whitest skin she ever saw, no color indeed? His hair was Ivory, but pale mauve. And that smirk so full of evilness. She finally could analyze him, this time she had the 'time' to do so. He was outstanding. People said that the devil was beautiful... Yes, he was. But she couldn't ignore those disgusting feelings that came to her every time she saw his eyes. She felt so dirty when he traveled down her with those perverted eyes. She felt scared because she knew from where he came... 'Hell.'

Or he was a spirit that could never reach the light.

It didn't matter... He was creepy. It was an awkward beautifulness of him... that beauty that made you feel uncomfortable... and creeped. But at the same time he was... hypnotizing. It was so scary...

"H-hello..." She managed to say. She never imagined him so alive...

"Hello Kagome. So, as I see you wanted me to be your shadow?" His voice made her skin crawl with fear. She gulped."Do we even talk about that?"

She took all her courage. "That was my condition, even we didn't agree... I wanted it and so on... You have to accomplish or you'll have to disappear you know?"

She was abruptly thrown to her back. She yelped.

"Oh yeah?! I'll ask again... "He breathed." Did we talk about that stupid condition?!" He frowned. "DID we? Kagome?"

"No..."

"Then? What... Happened?" He smirked as he saw her tears.

"If you want to be quick... Then... Do things right... And... Accomplish" She closed her eyes.

He leaned and took her neck in his cold hands.

"Look...Bitch... If I can't accomplish I will return to haunt... then I'll kill mercilessly your dummy family and I'll be aware that some psychotic rape the brains out of your long-bimbo bitchy little mind... are we right?" He mumbled.

"Who will help you then?"

"I'll wait to some other asshole tries to land a place like this."

"You can make things quicker. Just be by my side and I'll show you things I dare you never saw and also I'll help you to get what you want from this dimension... to finally give you my soul..." She cried.

"Enough... Okay..." He breathed weary. "Fine... You win, I'll be your stupid company but beat on me that I'll do what I want... Even kill your stupid friends are we right?"

She swallowed hard. "B-but why?" She cried.

"Are we right?"

She cried louder and he rolled his eyes. "I said 'if I want' I didn't say ' I WILL do' Oh, stupid bitch... learn how to listen." She lifted her head, did he just tried to stop her crying?

**it's not enough so take a breath... Say good-bye.**

She sniffed. "Okay..." She smiled. "What's your name, I never knew it."

"Oh crap don't you dare to smile at me!" He frowned with a bored tone.

"Sorry..."

"Anyways... It's Hakudoshi."

* * *

**A/N : It took me a couple of days though... Give me some ideas :) Wow 10 pages… **

**FLAMERS GO TO HELL**

**REVIEW AND FAVORITE. **


End file.
